Want
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: That night masamune lay in bed, not believing the feelings he has for his Right Eye...why such feelings! rated M for...later chapters...
1. Thinking over

He had seen his Right Eye every single day without any recognition of him. He thought nothing serious about him, he was sure. The feelings that erupted through his heart and head were only his imagination. Date had no feelings toward Boss, of course. It was just loyal friendship that flew from his heart and wrapped around his body like a soft breeze. It was only happiness in seeing his friend after a hard day of calming his army from whooping and hollering, and training into long hours of the day. It was only

(love)

relief that he had someone to share a cup of tea or sake with and share news of their day. It was only that, was it? For some reason, as Masamune lied in his living quarters, staring up at the ceiling in his bed, he thought maybe the feelings were of something different…something more.

The thoughts were replaying over and over in his mind, and he kept trying to make up a reason as to why these feelings were being emitted whenever in front of Kojuro. "It's probably just fatigue of the day making me feel such unneeded feelings." Masamune mumbled aloud to himself in the stillness of the night.

His own voice echoed back to him, and he knew in his heart that it was a lie. He grimaced, clenching his jaw tightly and curling his fists into his hair as he rested his head on his arms. Kojuro was his Right Eye, nothing more nothing less.

He sighed, letting out a frustrated groan as well. He sat up, sleep not even considering him, and looked around the living quarters that were being lit by a single candle that stood on a stand behind Masamune's bed. Shadows bounced to and fro, making it seem like monsters were dancing together, celebrating war and death. His screen door was thin, and highlighted a shadowed figure, holding a candle outside of his room.

Just by the way the form stood, its tall, bulky but yet slender form standing before a candle it held in its hand. The kimono it wore hugged its body, and the crop of hair upon its head made one name appear into Big Boss's head. _Kojuro?_

Masamune stood up, readjusting his kimono more onto his shoulders, and moved to the screen door. His heart was fluttering in his chest as he opened the door to find the stern-faced man outside his door, his hand reaching for the handle.

Kojuro's face formed into surprise from seeing him up so late. "Masamune-sama, what are you doing up so late?" He asked, his cheeks a tad pink. Masamune kept his face expressionless, but his heart was doing back flips. "Well I could ask the same for you Kojuro-kun."

Kojuro blushed in embarrassment and bowed his head, "I was just checking up on you, you didn't seem very healthy yesterday sir. You were coughing all day." Masamune remembered his severe coughing that morning. He was having trouble staying focused on that day's training. He nodded to himself.

"Well my cough is as good as gone now, Kojuro." Masamune mumbled, his voice slightly quivering. As he stared at his Right Eye, his heart became more fluttery, and he turned away back to his candle-lit room, and Kojuro asked, "What are you doing up, sir?"

Masamune halted inside his living quarters, his body freezing. He needed a reason to why sleep had not met him yet. His hands itched to just grab Kojuro and take him in the candle-lit romance. He bit his lip, hating himself for having such images in his mind.

A silence passed between Masamune and Kojuro before Big Boss could answer him. "For some r-reason…sleep could not confide to me…maybe the thought of more training kept me up…perhaps…" Another long silence passed between them before Kojuro coughed and nodded, 'Alright, sir…I guess I'd better head off to bed before I get the flu. It's mighty cold out here. And same goes for you."

The nurturing tone of Kojuro angered but at the same time sent warmth to Masamune. He cared, and that's all he wanted. He turned to him, nodded, and waited for Kojuro to shut the door, stopping the cold breeze from drifting in.

_Maybe it wasn't just the cold. _He thought, his eyes closing for a brief moment. He turned back to the screen door, watching Kojuro's form halt for a second in front of his door, his form turned to his living quarters, and then slowly walk toward his own room.

Masamune blinked a couple times, feeling his eye lids become far too heavy, and sighed. "Sleep has finally come…and it's about time." He moved back to his bed, bringing the blanket up to his chin. He glanced at where his six swords lay on a rack, his eyes scanning the magnificent weapon, and sleep then snatched him in a heartbeat.


	2. Drunken Mess

The next morning was like a blur to Masamune. He had the bad idea of having some sake with Kojuro under the apple blossom tree. He had drunk too much and was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed and half understandable mumbles coming from his lips. Kojuro felt anger at Masamune's ignorant attitude toward everything, and was annoyed when he had fallen into a drunken mess…and it wasn't even noon.

The leader had woken up an hour later in bed with a cloth to his forehead. Kojuro was sitting next to his bed, his eyes staring off into the distance. His heart jolted in his chest seeing him so close to him. His head spun and he groaned, getting Kojuro's attention.

"Wh-what hap-happened…" Masamune groaned, running his fingers through his messy hair. Kojuro's eyes glistened with some unknown knowledge, but he answered sternly, "Too much sake. You need to learn to control yourself…mostly your attitude."

Masamune felt ashamed of his attitude and behavior, and shrunk down into the blanket so only his eye was visible. "I'm sorry Kojuro-kun…I didn't mean to." He was very guilty, and his eye closed for a brief moment. "I promise to control myself as best as I could."

Kojuro slowly nodded, his eyes flickering to the floor. Masamune's eyes narrowed…something was up with his Right Eye…what was it? "I must go sir, and tend to your army…" Kojuro said faintly, standing up quickly and moving to the door. Masamune sat up, nausea hitting him like a thick wave. "What's the matter?" He said his mind swimming.

Kojuro turned to his Boss and opened his mouth, wanting to say something to him, but no words came out and he bowed his head. "I was…I was just worried about you Masamune-sama." Masamune thought over the statement…and slowly nodded.

He lay back down in his bed, hearing his door close, and he thought about what had happened while he was in his drunken state to make Kojuro like this. He knew what his Right Eye said was false, since Masamune had been near death many times but Kojuro did not share the same concern…only a frustrated expression and harsh language when Masamune would fight with him.

His mind thought over anything he could have said, and his mind faltered on one possibility…which made his heart lurch in his chest and his eyes widen. He sat up quickly, another wave of nausea making him almost retch where he lay, and he looked out of his screen door. He could see the faded outline of Kojuro and his men around him, and Masamune let his head hang back to stare up at the ceiling, letting another groan of frustration escape him.

"No no nononononononono!" He groaned. He knew exactly what had happened to make Kojuro like this…

_I told him my feelings…_


	3. DayDreaming

Masamune caught himself gazing hard at Kojuro as he trained shirt off and everything, against another soldier. His mind had drifted to very…sensitive scenes with the older man, and Kojuro caught him staring.

The older man lifted an eyebrow at Masamune's eyes as he stared, unknowingly at Kojuro's sweating chest. Kojuro felt his cheeks flush, knowing of what had happened the previous morning.

"_God I feel so drowsy!" Masamune giggled, letting his glass of sake fall from his hand onto the grass. Kojuro was quiet, letting his glass down next to him. "You shouldn't have drunk so much." He said softly, turning to the blushing and chuckling One Eyed Dragon King. "Oh c-come on there, Kojuruh-kun. You know you love to see me so vulnerable!" Kojuro turned to him, an eye brow cocked._

"_What do you mean vulnerable?" Masamune crawled up closer to Kojuro, his breath brushing down Kojuro, giving him shivers. Without another word, Masamune grabbed Kojuro's wrists, pinning him down onto the grass._

"_Masamune…wh-what the hell are you doing?" He studdered, his cheeks flushing. Masamune silenced him, smashing his lips together, murmuring in a slur, "The feelings I have for you are more than anything I've ever felt. I don't want you, Kojuro…I need you."_

Kojuro stopped the training, telling the soldier to practice with another soldier. He moved over next to Masamune, his gaze never leaving the floor. "Enjoying the view?" He asked, and Masamune snapped from his trance. He blushed and looked away from him. "Sorry guess I kinda got lost in thought."

Kojuro's mind flickered for a second, an image of Masamune without his kimono on flashed in his head and he blushed. He suddenly closed his eyes, took in a breath, and leaned over to him saying, "I want you to meet me over by the apple blossom tree tonight…okay?"

"Why?" Masamune asked, watching Kojuro walk toward the living quarters. He turned back to Masamune for a second and replied, "…surprise."


End file.
